Remember me
by Roku Leo
Summary: What happened that they when he solve the puzzle? Yugi just wished that he remembered all the things his grandfather taught him about Egypt. [ Uncomplete, not edited yet ]


~ o ~ O ~ o ~

On the day he solve the puzzle, he will never knew what will happen to him. Ever …

" Only one more piece … where is it? Where is it? God damn it! " Yugi searched all his room but still didn't found the final piece.

His name is Yugi Mutou, a normal sixteen years old high school student in Domino, Japan. Unlike everyone, he had a vey big star-shape hair with black and purple tips, some blond bangs that stuck out of his face, big round eyes like amethyst jewery, and most of all, he have a small body that no one will think he is sixteen, that's also a reason he have a lot of bullies at school, especially Ushio, he was kind of a big guy in school, he was Yugi's bodyguard about a day ago until Yugi stand out to protect his other bullies – Jounouchi and Honda. Since that happened, Ushio has forced Yugi to paid for him more than 20000¥ and beat him until he couldn't move. Now he was at home and trying to find the last piece of the puzzle he have trying to solve for the past 8 years. Well … actually, he just almost finnished it in one night, just only one night if he could find this last puzzle piece. Then, his wish will come true.

" Yugi, is this the last piece of the puzzle you have done? " Voiced an old man know as Yugi's grandfather – Surogoku.

" Ah yes! Thank you granpa! How could you found it? I have been looking for it everywhere! " Yugi said happily as he jump and give his only relatives a big hug. The older chuckled and gave Yugi the puzzle with an eye on it.

" No, your friends gave me this, he said he found it under the river and he knew it was yours, what a kind friend he is. " Yugi nodded as he took the piece and ran to his desk – where the puzzle laid – to put on the last piece. " Remember to sleep, Yugi. "

" Yes, granpa! " Yugi wait until the older's footstep sound fade away and lock the door. Holding the piece tight in his hand, he walked to the desk and stared at the puzzle. It was an golden upside down piramid with the hole in the middle – the last hole need to fill. Slowly, Yugi put the piece into the hole, his heart pounding fast, fast enough he thought he would explode, his hand shaking and began to sweat. He was excited … but he was scared. If all the wish thing just a lie? He didn't know, but it worth to try.

_Click_

That was it, it was done, the puzzle is finally done. Yugi looked at it, it was beautiful, the way the light from the moon shine and make it glow just magnificent, just looked at it made him hard to breath. Yugi touch the frame, it was sharp and smooth at a same time. It was sane enough. He brought it up to his eye level and stare at the eye. It somehow make him feel so sorrow. He didn't know why.

" Please … if this was real … I wish I had a friend… a friend who share everything with me and by myside everytime … please … " He touched his forehead to the thin frame and close his eyes. Tears fall down from the long eyelashes of his. He just wishes this was real.

After a while to control the emotion, Yugi sighed with a small smile on his lips and wore the puzzle on his neck, he just found a rope not long before and tide it on the top of this upside down piramid. It fit him perfectly. He smiled again and hold the puzzle tight in his arm.

" I wished it was true … "

The puzzle began to glowed, slowly, it began brighter and brighter until it bright enough to make Yugi blind. He bought a hand up to hide his eyes to hide in the dark under the effect. It took him a while to feel something seem not right … it became hotter like he was standing on the sand … wait …

Yugi slowly open his amethyst eyes and looked around … he was in the desert ! No way! He was dreaming! Just dreaming! When he woke up he will not remember anything ! He was just dreaming! Yes! He could prove it!

" Ouch! " Yugi shouted and looked at the now with a small hint of red on his pale hand skin. Definitely not dreaming! He looked down at the puzzle, at least he still have it on with his unchanged school uniform.

Now he have to remember, desert mostly had in Egypt, so maybe he was in Egypt. What have his granpa has taught him about Egypt?

" _Remember Yugi, Ancient Egypt is a very dangerous place, especially the thieves and the palace's guard. If they found you, they will kill you or they will make you into a slave. There is a way to know it, thieves usually have scars on them because they always using knife, the clothes often tear apart and very old. With the guard they didn't wear shirt but the have a ivory white skirt with a big golden waist belt, they also have a hat … well … not like hat much … but they do wear it. Both of them always have at least a knife or a sword on them. So remember to becareful. " Said Surogoku to twelve years old Yugi. The boy nodded happily._

" _But we are living in the future! I couldn't go to there anymore, right? " He smiled._

" _Right, but remember, whatever you do, do not being caught by those. "_

He is so take back those words. Great. Now walking on the desert, he just wished he could find some water that he will never able to drink.

Walking for like hours on the sand, he spoted a group with camels and a lot of people walking. Maybe he could get some help. But he have to make sure that they weren't any thieves or palace's guards. Yugi watched them from a spot far enough for him to see them.

They were palace's guards, it would be a big problem if he get caught. Slowly, he walked away on the opposite path. He stop suddenly at a sound like someone shouted, he looked back to the group to find that some people with horse in the group seperated and ran toward him. Yugi panicked and started to ran, he could here the people shouted something he didn't know. He could recognized oly one word before he was being caught. _Pharaoh._

After being knocked out for correctly two hours, Yugi opened his eyes and looked around, he was moving, but he didn't moved his legs, he didn't even touch the ground. Yugi looked again to see he was lying on a horse, his hand was tied hard so he couldn't moving.

He jumped as a man shouted beside him, he looked at the man. What the heck was that language? He knew that he was in Egypt – depend on the guards's clothes – but he just somehow confusing.

The guard glared at him and Yugi jumped again. He remembered his grandpa have told about this. _" If you get caught and still conscious, never sit on the horse and you have to walk by yourself. "_ He immediately jump of the horse and started walking. The guard looked at him one more time before climb on the horse and start riding.

Another two hours past away if he counted right. Yugi saw a view of the small city. Is this mean that he will be killed? Or be saved? One voted on the first one. He could saw his future, 99.9% he will be killed. If God have a mercy on him then he will be in the 0.1% left, which is rare.

Walking to the gate, he started to feel his feet ached, looked down, he saw that his ankle began to bleeding. Okay, that was weird, why didn't he feel it before?

He couldn't think of everything else as he being push in the gate, the people at there gave him a glare, murmur something that he couldn't understand, nor he want to, he could know that they hate him … somehow … he is just … didn't know.

Walking deep into the city, Yugi was led to the entrance of the big palace and being shove in into a cell. Yugi sat in there, he didn't know what to do, there are nothing much to describe. Oh yeah, he remember now. He was different with the people here, his pale skin and their tan skin. And his crazy hair style to. Almost forgot to count his eyes. And his clothes too. He was scared, he want to come back home. His feet hurt and he was having and headache because the people in the cell are screaming like hell. One by one, they was taking away by the guard and not long after that, people heard their scream, loud and clear before they was forced out of the cell like other people. Yugi still sit there, he still didn't do anything but stare out at a hole on the wall. He knew where they were going, from the hole he could see they were going to the throne room – if he guess right – before go to the death zone, where their head was chop down to the ground.

The next morning, it was his turn. He was grabbed by a guard a dragged to the entrance of the room. The door slowly opened and he walk in. He didn't have a chance to looked around before being shoved to stand on the knees. Here it goes again. His knees also started bleeding not long after his ankles. It hurts.

The people in the room, he guess there was six other people, count seven with the guard, whispered something. And yet, he still only here and understand a word. _Pharaoh._

Yugi glanced around the room, careful not to let anybody saw his face lit up. There was six priest, two guards at the door and a guard beside him. So that mean there are ten people in this room. Even the pharaoh.

Yugi just hope that the Pharaoh have a mercy on him. He heard someone said. He didn't know or understand it, but somehow he like that voice, it was somehow warm, strong and yet, so sad at a same time. Before he could think of anything else, he was being smashed onto the ground. That was hurt. But he didn't scream. _" Whatever you here anything, don't look to the Pharaoh's eyes, don't touch him, and don't talk back. " _Was his grandpa said to him when he was fourteen. Six years solving the puzzle without matching even two pieces. That was a record.

The voice talked again, but he still didn't understand, what is he going to do now? And again, he was being punched in the face and blood dripped from the corner of his lips. That wasn't hurt much as he thought.

After that, there was someone talked to the Pharaoh. A female. Yugi could guess by her voice. He heard foot step near him before a hand lift his face up. He saw a woman with long black hair. Granpa had told him about this woman. She was one of the six priests. But he couldn't remember her name.

" _**Young child, do you understand me? " **_

Yugi body jerked up as the familiar language of his home and nodded. The woman smiled and hold his hand.

" _**Good, I'm Isis, I'm here to help you. Can you talk? "**_He nodded again. Yugi took a small quick glance around the room. He saw that everyone was having a confused face and yet, he still couldn't see the Pharaoh.

" _**Very well, talk to me about your problem and I will help you. "**_She smiled again and Yugi eyes fill with tears.

" M … Miss Isis … please … help me come home … I didn't know where am I … please … I want to go home … " Yugi began to cry, he hiccuped everytime he tried to said. Isis smiled then touch one hand on his forehead. He was confused at first but didn't said anything.

" _**You have a very good heart. I will help you … "**_She quiet for a while and looked at his puzzle. Yugi was surprised that the guards didn't take that out. _**" … but can you tell me, where did you come from and how do you have this thing? "**_She smiled and point to the puzzle. Yugi brushed his tears away and took a deep breath before began to talk.

" I came from the future miss. I didn't know why. And this thing … " Yugi hold the puzzle up. " … was my grandfather's gift to me when I was eight. He had it after a trip to Egypt. " Isis looked at him for a while before smiling.

" _**Very good, I will help you … but it may take a while. You have a pure heart with pure magic. I will help you survive in this world. "**_Isis smiled before walking to the Pharaoh's throne and whispered something. Yugi couldn't tell the Pharaoh was smiling or frowning because he had been smashed to the ground, again.

After a while, a man walked near him. He looked scary and have a necklace … what?

" _**This is Mahad, he will teach you magic along with his student. But before that you must learn our language. My spell have their limit. I can not able to understand or talk to you anymore. You have to go on by your own. "**_Isis said as she smiled. He nodded.

" Thank you. "

The voice – know as the Pharaoh's raised again and Yugi was brought out of the room, yes, they _brought _him out, not _forced _him out like before. It's … great.

He was taken into a room knows as the slave's room. He knew because his grandpa used to talk to him a lot about Egypt, almost everything. But now he just too shocked to even remembered anything, he was still a live! For freaking Hell of the Earth he was still alive! A knock on the door make him jumped out of his thought. He opened the door to see a girl standing before him - taller than him of course - looked at him with some clothes on her hands. She gave it to him. Yugi gave her a confused look. She thought for a moment before saying.

" **Changing clothes! " **Yugi just stand there and still gave her a confused look. She thought again before pointed to the clothes then pointed to his clothed.

" Oh, changing clothes. Must remember this word. " He nodded and gave a smile and close the door after she walked off. Yugi changed it, it was a white simple dress-like shirt. It long and fall just upon his knees. A thin rope tied around his waist. He looked then whistled, at least he didn't look bad himself.

Looked outside the window, he saw a lot of people doing their jobs and talk with each other. Luckly that when he was young, grandpa like to teach him Egypt's language. A lot, actually, he did understand what the people were saying when he walked in, but not understand all. And in the throne room he completely didn't understand anything. Sit down at the bed, he hold the puzzle in his hand and smiled. After all, he glad that he wasn't alone.

Soon, the night came. And Yugi haven't leave the room just a sec. Another knock on the door, he opened it. The girl in the afternoon came back, she even bring fruits.

" **Eat. " **He understood that, Yugi nodded and took and apple. She look at him before saying. **" Want to be my friends? " **It took Yugi a while to truly understand what she were saying and he nodded happily.

" **Of course! Of course I want to be your friend! " **He said in a perfect shape and jup like a children just given a candy.

" **Mana. What's yours? " **Mana asked as she took a bite on the banana and looked at Yugi, who is grinned like mad.

" **Yugi. "**

" **Yugi, what a weird name. Hey, tomorrow you have a lesson with Mahad. Remember to go on time. " **Mana talk fast. But Yugi could heard some word and able to put it as a sentence.

" **I will. Well … goodnight Mana. " **They both smiled to each other before Mana went off. Yugi sighed and sat down on his bed. Today was a fun day. He thought. After all, at least he didn't die. Better sleep now, tomorrow have to wake up soon. And with that, he went off.

The next morning Yugi make sure he woke up soon enough. He poked his head out of the door a look around. No one here. Great … As he walk down the hall, he saw a beautiful garden and walked out there. Look around to make sure therewas no one again. He began admiring the flowers. They were so beautiful, their color was bright and cheerful, and the smell was … good. Yugi found himself smiling even though he didn't know why.

There was a sound behind him. He panicked as a thing jumped out from a bush and land on him, make him fall down.

" **Kuri! "** Yugi opened his eyes and look at the big brown fur ball with four green legs. It was … it was …

" **Cute ! " **Yugi smiled and hug the ball, the fur ball grinned and began tickle Yugi with the small hands.

" **Stop! Stop! I give up! I give up! Stop! " **Yugi laughed to tears. He never laughed like this before. It made him feel free.

" **Stop, Kuriboh. " **That voice again! The voice in the throne room, the only voice and the voice that make his heart melt if he was a girl. **" What are you doing here? "**

It took Yugi awhile to relized he was in the garden, the place that the slave – especially slaves – can not come in. Big trouble.

" **I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I didn't mean to … to … " **Facing the ground, Yugi cursed himself. He have forgot the word. **" I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I will l****eave**** now. " ** He stand up and ran away. But something caught his feet. " Woa! " He fall down and looked at his feet. Where a brown fur ball – knows as Kuriboh – hugging his feet.

" **I can tell that he likes you. " **The Pharaoh chuckle and Yugi can feel his cheeks burn. But he keep his gaze down. **" Hey, look at me. " **Yugi face remain where it place. He heard the Pharaoh sighed. **" I give you the premision to look at me and talk to me. "**

Yugi's face lift up to see a look-alike standing before him … no … Pharaoh was different. The way his tan skin glow under the sun, his sharp crimson eyes look straight at him, the way their hair different with the bangs and the color tips. God! This person could be God! Yugi face feel hotter than ever and he swore that he have seen a small pink on his cheek, but hard to tell with his tan skin anyway.

" **Good. Your name was Yugi, right? " **God damn it! The way his name role out of the Pharaoh mouth was … was … it was hard to describe. Yugi just nodded.

" **Yes, Pharaoh. " **Yugi looked down to the ground again. His face now red like flame, he didn't want to look anymore.

" **Call me Atem when we're alone and don't look at the ground. Look at me. " **Atem frowned and used his hand to lift Yugi face up. His heart began pounding fast again. Why since this boy came here he always like this? Couldn't tell.

" **Yes, Pha … Atem. " **His heart beat again. The way he spell his name just so seductive in someway. His small body with smooth pale skin. His voice and his eyes. Oh my Ra on heaven. Since when did the Angle fall down from the sky?

" **Good. Now, care to talk to me? " **Yugi smiled.

" **Of course I will. "**

The talk last until noon and Yugi have learned more a lot of words, he also have a fun time with Atem. After that, Mana came and shouted why didn't Yugi came to class. Yugi joked some sentence and turn out Mana chased him around the palace for good damn half hour.

" **That was fun. I like to talk to you. " **Atem smiled at Yugi who now have a five different shape of blush.

" **So … so do I … I … I have to go. "**

" **Will I see you tomorrow? " **Atem asked as he saw Yugi ran away.

" **You will. " **Yugi suddenly look to his leftside and bow. After that, he bow to me. **" Good night, Pharaoh. "**

He leave. Not long after that, Seth – Atem's cousin and one of the priests – came in the garden. Look down at his brother. He raised an eyebrow.

" **Interesting isn't he? " **He asked with a smirk and wider as his cousin's face redder.

" **Could you do me a favor? "**

" **Sure. " **Seth said with a shrug.

" **I want Yugi to be my personal slave. " **Atem said with a grinned and determinate eyes.

Seth swore, if he drank the water back then, it will be spitted all over his stupid little cousin.

~ o ~ O ~ o ~

_A/n: Since someone (can't tell the name) was complain about my story: "__Everything is too ridiculous and your grammar is quite horrible. I have seen worse but the sheer amount of mistakes totally killed it for me.__" Was all she said. So I think I should take this down. But if you guys want to continue to read this stoty, please help me find a beta for this story. Thank you for reading this sidenote._


End file.
